


09 语言限定遐想时间

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	09 语言限定遐想时间

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

09 语言限定遐想时间

「……」  
『……』  
「唔嗯……」  
『……哈……』  
「……」  
『……』  
「抬腿。」  
『……』  
「来。」  
『……呃！啊……』  
——窸窸窣窣，啪，啪，咕啾咕啾。  
「还好吗？」  
『嗯。』  
「那再加一根？」  
『慢一点……呼……』  
「痛？」  
『……还好。』  
「……」  
『……』  
「……啧，放松……」  
『涼……介？』  
「这里吗？」  
『别碰……啊！』  
「放松。」  
『……』  
「……」  
『唔！』  
「还好吗？」  
『……』  
「趴过来。」  
『要、要进来吗？已经可以了……』  
「嗯。」  
——嘶拉。  
「要来咯？」  
『……』  
「放松……很好。」  
『……呼……啊。』  
「再进来点？」  
『嗯，等……啊——』  
「侑李，有点紧……」  
『闭、闭嘴啦。』  
「……」  
『啊——唔！慢、慢点！』  
「……」  
『……』  
「……」  
『啊、啊！不行！』  
「……呼，舒服？」  
『……』  
「嗯？」  
『……舒服……』  
「乖孩子，来。」  
——窸窸窣窣。  
『不要……这样、太……太刺激了……哈啊！』  
「太勉强了吗？」  
『啊——你不要——太里面了……』  
「……」  
『……求……太深了！』  
「深、一点、才、更、舒服、吧……」  
『呃——慢一点！』  
「慢……」  
『……』  
「慢、不下来……唔！」  
『凉介！呃嗯！』  
「……喜欢侑李……好喜欢……哈……」  
『……我也……傻瓜……』  
「最爱侑李了。」  
『唔！』  
「别逃。」  
『不……凉介！』  
「……」  
『好、好爱……』  
「……什么？」  
『……最爱凉、凉介……』  
「唔！太狡猾了……糟糕……侑李！」  
『——啊、啊……』  
「……」  
『……』  
「呼……呼……」  
『……你好重……』  
「抱歉……还好吗？」  
『不好。』  
「欸？说谎！侑李明明都爽到射得哪里都是了。」  
『闭嘴啦子豚！』  
「啊！」  
『……快出去。』  
「侑李。」  
『干嘛。』  
「安全套破掉了哎……」  
『……都叫你轻一点……破就破了还不丢掉。』  
「……」  
『……！』  
「破都破了，干脆不要带再来一次？」  
『不要！』


End file.
